


oh, baby

by rurokun



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurokun/pseuds/rurokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want kids?”</p><p>Ray heard a small hitch in Ryan’s breathing before he answered, “I wouldn’t be opposed.”</p><p>“Cut the bullshit, you big softie. You’re such a pushover for kids.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/gifts).



Ryan was not a very friendly person, at least not to people outside of the crew. He rarely left the apartment, and when he did, it was for some sort of bloodshed and murder spree. The one person he was most affectionate towards was Ray, giving him soft smiles and holding his hand when nobody was around and biting his earlobe when they were doing some grand heist, causing Ray to gasp and curse at Ryan to _pay attention, you fuck._

It wasn’t until a bank robbery that Ray found out the only other type of person that Ryan would instantly melt over.

The plan was foolproof until Ryan and Ray had actually stepped inside the bank. The code word was on the tip of Ray’s tongue until he saw a woman and her baby in line. He cursed out a litany of swear words before pulling Ryan and heading towards the back of the line. They would just have to wait.

The lady in front of them was too busy on her phone to notice that her baby had moved his head to lay on her shoulder, and then moved to look at the two people in line behind them. Ray wasn’t really crazy about kids, but they were cute, and he gave a small smile to the baby, who had proceeded to stick his tiny thumb into his mouth.

Ray pulled out his phone to play some Tetris, until he heard the baby splutter and laugh. Ray turned towards the baby and followed his line of sight to none other than Ryan.

Ray’s eyes became saucers as he watched Ryan make a complete fool out of himself over a squirming, giggling baby. He was playing peek-a-boo and making an array of silly faces with dumb hand gestures to try and amuse the little baby. It was working flawlessly, with the tiny baby continuing to laugh and clap and bounce in his mother’s arms. The lady turned around and gave Ryan an affectionate smile before turning back to her phone.

They waited 10 minutes after the lady and her baby left the bank before resuming what they had started.

\--

A few weeks later, Michael had to babysit his niece after his sister decided to have a date night with her husband. The crew was more than understanding, but nobody seemed more excited than Ryan. 

He went into full Rambo mode, baby proofing every square inch of the penthouse, buying small protective plastic gates, locking up all the weapons and sharp objects, stocking up on the baby food, and even buying a rocking chair.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ryan, it’s just for _one night_ ,” Michael said to Ryan, who was busy building a small tower of stuffed animals and lining up a new bookshelf with brand new baby books.

“Well, you know, just… gotta be prepared,” Ryan muttered, carefully placing a stuffed lion on top of a stuffed pig.

Needless to say, Michael’s niece had a grand ol’ time at her uncle’s place.

\--

It wasn’t until a couple of weeks later, when Ray and Ryan were lying down and getting ready to try and sleep, that Ray had spoken up.

“Rye-bread.”

“Mm?”

“Do you want kids?”

Ray heard a small hitch in Ryan’s breathing before he answered, “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Cut the bullshit, you big softie. You’re such a pushover for kids.”

“Hey!” Ryan turned to face Ray. “I am not!”

“You totally are! The baby at the bank? Michael’s niece?! You put twenty locks on the door to our weapons room!”

“I was just making sure!”

Ray looked at him in bewilderment before letting out a short laugh and giving him a small kiss.

“Ray, I don’t think we’d be able to raise a kid like this,” Ryan said, his expression laced in sadness.

“I’m not saying let’s have kids right this second, but one day, after we get too old for this shit or when we want to settle down a little bit, let’s have a kid.”

Ryan smiles a warm and happy smile before kissing Ray on the nose.

“I’d like that, my love.”

“Of course. And who knows? Maybe we’ll be pretty kick ass parents.”

“Please don’t show our child the internet until they are old enough.”

“How will they learn about video games and dank memes?!”

“ _Please_ don’t use the words ‘dank memes’ with our child.”

“Fine! God, you’re so fucking lucky that I love you so much.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RTAH fanfiction and I literally thought of this idea about ten minutes ago and I decided to write it down so here it is. It's not the best but oh well lmao anyway i love raywood so much
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it !!


End file.
